Era solo un juego
by gianny17
Summary: Un encuentro extraño que los unirá tal vez solo por ese dia


**ERA SOLO UN JUEGO**

Gianny17

Esta historia se desarrolla en las aulas de la Escuela de Artes de New York donde las diferencias de los que habitan las innumerables aulas no fueron razón suficiente para evitar que dos desconocidos se unieran Candy y Terrence deciden experimentar cosas que nunca pensaron vivir.

Era de mañana cuando el sol lograba colarse por alguna hendidura de las lúgubres aulas, las clases habían empezado era día de taller las estudiantes estaban un poco exaltadas ya que era su primera clase de desnudo, era la primera vez que verían a un hombre desnudo o casi como decían algunas produciendo un ambiente tenso casi perturbador:

- Ayyyyy no aguanto las ganas de que empiece la clase, te imaginas como será el modelo ….. Uyyyy espero que la vista sea agradable.- Decia Annie emocionada

-Estas loca, es lo peor que nos puede pasar yo no estoy dispuesta a aceptar esto, voy a exigir a la profesora que no sea un desnudo completo ( en tono de alarma) al menos debe tener la ropa interior puesta, esto es una falta de respeto en todo caso hubiéramos empezado con una modelo mujer para poder prepararnos, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar esto .- replica Paty horrorizada golpeando la mesa

- Pero es natural, a demás se supone que desde el momento que decidiste estudiar esta carrera sabias que esto iba a pasar y que es necesario para tu formación.- Interfiere en la conversación Karen quien acomoda sus cosas en su lugar

-Si pero no acepto que suceda de este modo, que le diré a mis padres a mi novio.- se toca la frente y agacha la mirada.- a mi novio que vi a un hombre que no es él totalmente desnudo, y si decide terminar conmigo por eso.- Vuelve a hablar patricia

- Pues no le digas acaso tiene que saber, además no puedes disfrutar un momento de la vida que tal si viendo a otro reconsideras la relación que tienes con tu novio.- Ataca Annie provocando a su amiga

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Acaso piensas que soy como tu.- Responde irrita Paty

- Calma solo bromeo jajajaja no es así Candy.- Dice Annie dirigiendo la mirada hacia la rubia oji verde que acabada de entrar

-Callense ya viene la profesora.- responde en tono serio

En eso ingresa la maestra del taller "señoria Maria" al salón con un joven, deja sus cosas en la mesa y se dirige a la clase

-Buenos días chicas, bueno como ya saben es nuestra primera clase de desnudo completo y debemos trabajar con modelo masculino, pero por motivos que desconozco la escuela no cuenta con modelos masculinos por ahora y nos hemos vista en la necesidad de contratar a un modelo, Terrence nos apoyara solo por hoy día y por la siguiente clase, así que aprovéchenlo lo mas que puedan. Terrence te puedes cambiar por ahí.- Se dirije la maestra a lo que el joven mueve la cabezas en afirmación dirigiéndose a cambiarse , la señorita Maria acomoda una alfombra y una silla y se retira de clase

En eso Karen mira a sus compañeras y las llama y en voz suave y casi para que el joven no la oiga

-Temo decir que el modelo esta bien

-Te lo dije es un papacito solo deseo que salga para contemplarlo.- Dice una juguetona Annie para luego mirar a su amiga Paty.- ¿ Y tu por que no dices nada? vez te apuesto que te hizo dudar a acerca de tu cuarto de pollo, no.- A lo que una horrorizada Paty reponde

- Que dices esta loca, es un caso perdido hablar contigo.- se retira molesta a su lugar

En eso Annie lanza una bolita de papel hacia le lugar de su amiga Candy y con gestos le pregunta que tal el modelo y esta en soltando una risa irónica le mueva la mano y pronunciando apenas le dice

-Mas o menos- sin percatarse que el modelo ya había salido y había presenciado su respuesta, Candy al notar esto observo fijamente a Terry y este a ella con mucha seriedad provocando que Candy bajara la cabeza con vergüenza en eso ingresa nuevamente la docente al aula e invita a terry a tomar asiento y le pide que se posicione para empezar el trabajo

Cuando la fin logran encontrar la pose más agradable para todas menos para Candy ya que el joven modelo la miraba fijamente logrando que ella volteará la cabeza varias veces, después de un largo rato de trabajo deciden descanzar por un momento y en ausencia de la docente el joven decide entablar conversación con las chicas.

Terry se acerca a cada lugar como para verificar el avance y el parecido primero se acercaa Paty quien al verlo junto a ella se sonroja a sobremanera

-Lograste sacar mis rasgos tan rápido me sorprendes.- Dice Terry viendo su trabajo

- Es que soy muy buena dibujante, ademas eres muy bien parecido no hubo problemas al retratarte.- provocando una risa en Terry sin percatarse que desde el lado opuesto del salon una Annie mira desde su sitio con recelo

-Jajaja le voy a contar a Stear que andas piropeando a otros

- No es un piropo metiche.- Dice un tanto irritada Paty a lo que Annie se pone de pie y se acerca hacia donde se encuentra el joven

- Bueno no te esponjes solo te recuerdo que tu ya estas comprometida.- en tomo burlón.- hola me llamo Annie tengo un problema con mi trabajo desearías venir a ayudarme.- le dice esbozando una picara sonrisa

- Cual es el problema.- Le dice Terry amablemente

- No capto muy bien esta parte de dorso.- A lo que Annie con su dedo toca el pecho del joven

- Tu nunca vas a cambiar.- Dice Paty en gesto de desagrado

- Queee te molesta que le pida ayuda.- Se enfrenta Annie a su amiga

- jjajajaj ya basta te prometo que te ayudare pero cuando me toque posar nuevamente esta bien.- Responde Terry tratando de apaciguar el ambiente

- Ashhh … buenoo.- Dice finalmente Annie pero Karen quien desde lejos observaba la cómica situación decide intervenir

-déjalas así son ellas siempre discuten y pelean como perros y gatos

- De veras.- Dice mientras ella asiente con la cabeza, en eso observa como Candy quien se encontraba sentada en su lugar observando al vacio y decide acercarse a ella

- y tu como va tu trabajo .- lo mira.- no eres tan buena como las demás.- Termina diciendo a lo que candy se sorprende por tan juicio del joven quien se retira a su lugar para volver a posar, poco después ingresa la docente nuevamente

Candy aun confundida por las palabras del joven se levanta y se acerca a la docente

- Disculpe puedo ir a los servicios higiénicos es una emergencia-

-Si pero rápido

-Gracias

Ya en el baño Candy se moja la cara y se mira en el espejo

-Quien se habrá creído, el tipejo ese, petulante decirme a mi que no soy buena. Imbecil ojalas te caigas de la silla y empeores tu horrible rostro, no mejor ojalas te electrocutes con la calefacción.- Después de un rato y de respirar.- Calma ya respira Candy tienes que ponerte bien y terminar el día. - Se sacude el vestido y se coloca brillo labial y regresa al salón

El día transcurre tan pesado y glorioso para las estudiantes, cuando de pronto se oye el timbre de salida, todas guardan sus cosas y se despiden de Terry y la docente.

-Bueno Terrence nos vemos el próximo viernes no me falles , cuidate.- Se despide la señorita Maria

- No se preocupe aquí estaré.- Responde amablemente

La docente se retira y Terry se queda un rato en la cafeteria comiendo algo cuando de pronto ve por una ventana de la biblioteca a Cndy sentada conversando con un compañero, sonríe irónicamente y decide esperarla. Cuando Candy se dispone a salir observa que sentado frente a ella esta el joven que la había atormentado mudamente todo el día, siente un frió por todo su cuerpo y decide retirarse rápidamente del lugar el joven se pone de pie y la sigue, Candy asustada decide enfrentarlo toma Aire y voltea bruscamente

- que quieres, por que me sigues eres un lunático o que

- no te asustes solo vi que estabas sola y es peligroso caminar por aquí, a demás vine a invitarte a tomar algo.- Le dice mientras sonríe de medio lado

- Ja ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría algo tuyo?.- Se cruza de brazos mientras lo mira fijamente

- Por que me debes una disculpa, me insultaste en la clase.

- queeee en ningún momento te dije nada, al contrario de ti que fue evidente tus malos modales en relación con mi trabajo.- Le dice un tanto sorprendida

- Si no consideras un insulto catalogar a alguien que trabaja con su imagen de feo

- No te llame feo que exagerado eres.- Le dice haciendo un puchero y volteando el rostro

- las niñas como tu, que creen que por que tienen la posibilidad de estudiar gracias al dinero de papi, tienen el derecho de tratar a los demás como se les antoje sin siquiera pedir disculpa por los daños causados, créeme al final terminan como aquellos a los que aborrecen.

Candy se le queda mirando fijamente y sin mas Terry molesto sigue su camino

- Espera si tomo ese trago contigo olvidaras lo que según tú te hice.- Le dice tratando de redimir su culpa, y Terry tras pensarlo un momento

- Si ,creo que si

- Bueno vamos

Toman un taxi y empiezan un recorrido que los unirá por ese único día. Es asi como Terry indicando la dirección al taxista quien los deja en el cine y como todo caballero que es ayuda a bajar a Candy quien con asombro se dirije a el

-Nooooo el trato era que tomaríamos un trago y ahí acabaría todo

- Si y lo haremos en su respectivo tiempo pero primero deseo ver unas película … ¿Te molesta?

- Eres extraño.- Dirigiéndose ambos al interior del local

Terry feliz por su hazaña compra las entradas e ingresan a ver al película, en la sala comparten miradas y risas, al finalizar dirigiendose a la salida

- Ahora a comer por que tengo un hambre

Candy se le queda observando y de ves en cuando suelta una risa, es así que van a comer pizza para luego ir luego a un video pub, ya ahí Terry la saca a bailar a lo que Candy acepta sonriente. Después de unos bailes y algunas copas

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Dice Terry con una mueca de resignacion

Candy algo extrañada recoge su cosas se retira es ahí cuando Terry toma su mano y siente su calidez,salen del Video y deciden caminar un par de cuadras y descansar en la banca de una parque. Los dos sentados ahí en silencio mirando al suelo como si ese momento fuera único, mágico como si al dar otro paso todo la magia acabaria

- En donde vives te llevo a tu casa.- Candy lo mira y después de un rato responde

-¿Es todo? Pensé que tanto trabajo, gasto de dinero, perdida de tiempo al menos me ibas a pedir mi celular o un besoooo, ¿pero nada? …. En verdad me decepcionaste. - toma sus cosas y se retira

- Espera ….. - la toma del brazo.- que dices que todo esto era para sacar provecho de ti, no soy ese tipo de hombres

- Ya lo se, pero ….. tal vez esperaba que si lo fueras

- ¿Qué? Lo vez ahí estas otra ves insultándome

- No es un insulto soy yo, perdón.- prosigue su camino a paso lento

- Al menos podemos hablar un momento.- Le dice Terry a su lado

- ¿de que?

- Te gusto salir conmigo

- MMMMM Fue divertido

- ¿DIVERTIDO? entonces que es lo que esperabas de mi.

- Bueno nada en realidad, solo un simple beso. Perooooo.. tan repulsiva te parezco que ni eso te inspiro

- No no es eso, es solo que me acostumbre a que las mujeres se me lancen que pensé que tú harías lo mismo

- jajaj no lo haría no soy así, eso haría…. Annie no yo

- jajaja Creo que si, ella lo haría, bueno te llevo a tu casa

- Bueno

Subieron al taxi y el en taxi no se dijeron ni una sola palabra solo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Candy

- Bueno este es el adiós, me gusto salir contigo

- Igualmente, cuidate

Y justo en ese momento cuando Candy se disponía a entrar a su casa Terry la tomo del brazo y la jalo a su pecho en donde la recibieron unos cálidos labios que la saboreaban cual manjar de los dioses, su lengua recorría tiernamente su boca provocando sensaciones nada inocentes en ella por un largo periodo de tiempo. Al finalizar Candy abrió los ojos y aun temblando sonrió, acariciando el rostro de Terry con una de sus manos, logrando por fin recupera el equilibrio para poder abrir la puerta de su casa y entrar.

-Buenas noches, Terry cuidate mucho

- Buenas noches nos vemos el viernes

Terry se retira de la casa, se toca los labios y sonríe como si algo hubiera pasado dentro de él.

A la semana siguiente el día viernes Terry ansioso por ver a Candy llega temprano observa poco a poco a los estudiantes que van llegando menos ella. Ingresan a clases y pregunta a una de las chicas

- Oigan y falta una chica

- Candy

- Así se llama.- pregunta al darse cuenta que no sabia su nombre

- No creo que venga, con lo entretenida que esta.- Dice picaramente Annie

- Lo vez ya empiezas, eres una pervertida.- La reta Paty

- Pero es la verdad, ni se acordara de nosotras

- Yaaaaa.. Candy no vendrá hasta el próximo mes, se caso el sábado y ahora esta de viaje.- Termina diciendo Karen

Terry enmudeció y no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra en esa clase. Al finalizar el día fue al kiosco compro algo de comer y se sentó frente a la biblioteca y en voz baja y decepcionado dijo

- Era solo un juego, Era solo un juego .. un juego

fin


End file.
